worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DaveyApex84/2010 Piston Cup racers bio
Jimmy Cables When the Intersection.com online dating site first became a Piston Cup sponsor, they wanted a car living up to it's image. Jimmy Cables was not just the #1 pick, but the #00 pick! He has tons of experience with dating girls on Intersection, nearly got married twice, and only dated 5 fat basement hobos with deceiving profile pics! It's not the best image to have on the track, but he still does great, constantly right in the shadows of Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick. After being "Flip Dover" for another Intersection user who happened to be a next-gen, he didn't really mind, and just kept doing his own Intersection happily ever after. Jack DePost Jack DePost had a very busy childhood, often spending his time traveling with his cousin, who was a CARCA competitor at the time. When DePost turned 16, he started racing part-time in CARCA. By the time he was 19, he was a full time competitor, and was soon enough asked to race for team Tow Cap. He was fired in 2016 due to interest in next gens, and replaced by a racer named J.D. McPillar. He remains good friends with the team, and is upgraded to Next Gen standards in case the team ever needs a sub for McPillar. Lane Locke Lane Locke was originally trained as one of RSN's track info finders, but when Jeff Glenwood, the CEO of a synthetic gas company called SynerG, saw Locke doing it, he was offered a job as his racer. Starting in 2008, he raced for SynerG for 9 years. When interest in Next Gens increased, Jeff Glenwood said he wouldn't fire Lane. But when Jeff Glenwood's mail carrier turned out to inherit the "Next Gen gene", he dropped Locke and trained his mail carrier, who was named Brad LaMarcus. Lane Locke currently works as a pit reporter for RSN. Markus Krankzler Markus can be a cool guy sometimes, joining in with his life-long friend Bruce Miller, he's usually the passive but speedy one, while Bruce does the thrashing and bashing. Is it odd the Bruce beats him even though their cooperative strategy has it that Markus win? Well, their strategy still got them both fired for Bubba Wheelhouse and Barry DePedal, and hired for the Stock Car Alliance. Markus usually follows Bruce, hitting and teasing next-gens before and after races while in disguise, although they usually split up to avoid their enemies thinking they're related (which they are). Kyle WhiteTire Kyle is no ordinary car he is a former doctor. He quickly became popular and because of this, began to push McQueen and Сal, but he lacked speed and confidence. He is the envy of many racers, such as Rev Roadages, Bruce Miller and Jack DePost and many others because his trainer is Dale Earnhardt Jr. but not Cal or McQueen. Because their coaches are Doc and King. He is also one of the few racers who have saved their sponsors from outside the business. Chip Gearings The Combustr online banking website was recently able to become a Piston Cup sponsor, and they got quite a lucky pick for a racer. Even though Chip didn't win often, he was known to be an extremely popular car with fans, beating Lightning several times in popularity polls. That was only until he was fired in 2017 for a car whose birth certificate read "Adolf Bumpler", just because he didn't win "that often". Chip joined the Alliance and is assigned by Dud and Parker to help get others in with them, as Bumpler frequently gets mobbed just for his name and a tattoo on his hip, which Chip's fans don't want replacing him. They believe his help can result in an uprising and he may as well be the one who saves them all. Sammy Strikebreaker After Ruby Oaks retired, they painted up Sammy Strikebreaker into Easy Idle livery, but the painter accidentally put the 1 before the 5, so now he's #15, and he didn't even notice until after he took to the track! He hates that this happened, as he could've been the next Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and then when he was fired, Harvey Rodcap could've been. He did not join the Stock Car Alliance, as all he wants is for Harvey to do well. They've recently been getting along now that they've made a mortal enemy: Cruz Ramirez, who took #51. Bobby Swift Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He's always wheel ''to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers. Bobby, Lightning, and Cal are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies.'' Speedy Comet Speedy calls himself the "Confusion Car" because as long as he's been racing, his name has been getting mistaken! Once, his name was shouted out right as Jimmy Cables crossed the finish line in 1st, but Speedy was in 27th. He also sometimes thinks his name is used instead of the "Mystery Car" Lane Locke. Trying to clear it up, Blinkr put out the tail of his Comet immediately after Jackson Storm first set tire on the track for Ryan Laney. He was welcomed into the Alliance, where happily for him, they never mistaken his name! Although "Speedy Comet" is his legal name, he sometimes thinks it's an alias and makes puns in it, you saw one in this passage, right? Phil Tankson Believe it or not, due to his dad working on the team of bio engineers that created the next gen gene, Phil Tankson knew about Next-Gens 20 years before they even hit the track. His father told him that one day, cars would have genes made specifically for racing, and that the Piston Cup would look amazing by 2020. Sure enough, in 2016, the next gens hit the track, and Tankson was fired almost immediately after Jackson Storm's debut. He now works with his dad, who is doing DNA testing on young cars to see if they inherit the gene. He has stated that he would happily upgrade and substitute if he has to. Terry Kargas Terry Kargas has always been a natural leader, and has always wanted to do things himself. He made his Piston Cup debut in 2000 racing independently on a part-time basis with no sponsor, only relying on payouts until 2008, when the gum company TripleDent offered him a sponsorship. He continued to race independently, but due to TripleDent was able to afford his own racing shop and a lot more. In 2016 he retired due to next gen interest and hired a next gen named Cam Spinner to take his place in 2017. He is still the owner of Team TripleDent. Dud Throttleman Dud is where every single stock car starts. Preferring to go by "Rasputin" instead of being called a "Dud", after being one of the first six cars fired, he, T.G. Castlenut, and Parker Brakeston founded what they call the "Stock Car Alliance", an underground network where fired stock cars together work to mess with races and battle next-gens with the hopes of getting their spots in the Cup back. Dud is often looked on due to often being smarter and more strategic than the others, and he also is the youngest stock car racer in Cars 3. Dirkson D'Agostino Dirkson "Dirk" D'Agostino discovered his natural racing talent while working in the graphics department for a small ''racing outfit. Running errands between buildings, he dodged all kinds of obstacles at insane speeds. One day Dirkson caught the eye of the race shop's owner, who fired the young upstart for what he considered reckless driving in the workplace, and rehired him as one of his pro racers, for what he considered a natural talent on the race track. ''He's recently been training with Lightning McQueen to perform better, but sadly, before he could win that Piston Cup he's always wanted, the next-gens came in and fired him in 2017. He didn't join the Stock Car Alliance, and still frequently hangs out with Lightning. Elliot Diamond Peers call Elliot "The Punisher" because he is a website moderator who takes his authority to the track. He constantly comes up beside other cars and gives them warnings for breaking unimposed rules such as "Respect other Racers", before "kicking" them off the track. He has been black-flagged constantly, and almost always comes in last in popularity contests. Shifty Drug was happy to fire him for Pluto Oswald, and now he's in the Stock Car Alliance, where he always gets chosen for the job last because of his unpopularity. Reb Meeker Reb Meeker loves everything about racing. He loves the rush of the speeds, he loves the competition, he loves hard racing, he loves having Tank Coat as a sponsor. There's just one aspect he doesn't like, and that's the colors. His paint scheme was partially designed by a 3 year old girl who had won Tank Coat's annual paint competition. "I love Tank Coat and I love the competition, but why not give me a paint scheme I'll like? I don't like this." Despite that, he carries the Tank Coat logo and colors with him every step of the way. He retired at the end of the 2016 season, and has since run 1 race as a substitute for Rich Mixon, who got sick on pit road during qualifying and needed a substitute. He finished 14th. Buck Bearingly Known as "The Last of a Dying Race", Buck never, EVER quits, no matter how good or bad he does. This was quite handy when the next-gens came in, he would constantly hang on despite his every last-place finish, and when his sponsor said he was firing him in 2017 for a young rookie named Zeke Stormshuckle, he refused to leave, and kept taking part in races even though he was written off. He was of course the final stock car left, and the Stock Car Alliance was fighting like crazy to get him to win, but their efforts failed, and soon, Buck learned the hard way that Zeke Stormshuckle was a master prankster who says "unless it's a professional event, I can't lose", which finally lead to his retirement. Buck joined the Alliance and now is just looking for a simple way to get Zeke back. Cal Weathers Weathers grew up around the track watching his uncle, Strip "The King" Weathers, tear it up. The veteran racer finds '' himself taking a step back to make room for the next generation on the track.'Growing up around the track, it was natural for Cal Weathers to aspire to be a racer. But he knew that if he was going to be anything like his uncle Strip "The King" Weathers, he had big tires to fill. Racing under number 42 in the familiar Dinoco blue, Cal is even better known for his easy camaraderie with other racers than his big wins.'' Brian Spark Brian Spark, the uncle of next gen racer Ed Truncan, was initially, like Lightning McQueen, humiliated about his sponsor. He had been sponsored locally in CARCA, and was often uncompetitive. Leak Less gave him the equipment he needed to perform well and he was often one of the fastest cars in the field, despite only racing on a part-time basis, like his next gen replacement, Phil Speedland. He was fired in 2016 in favor of the next gens. He is currently the crew chief of his nephew, Mood Springs racer Ed Truncan. Tommy Highbanks Tommy Highbanks grew up in the rural mountains of Alaska, where he would spend his time driving on rough terrain and dirt at exceptionally high speeds. This experience would later pay off in the grass on tracks and the gravel on road courses in the Piston Cup, where he can easily navigate grass, gravel, and sand from when he occasionally went down to the beach near the mountain he lived on. In 2016, highbanks retired due to reducing performance, and is planning to climb Mount Everest with Chip Gearings. Delano Dustfield To earn Delano's full respect and trust, you'll have to learn alot about him. First, he took predecessor Brush Curber's advice to race at least 40 years before retiring (but he failed), his first name is the 32nd President's middle name, it can be pronounced either "Deh-lin-o" or "Dee-lah-no", and that he has an extra soft body that sheds weight, but makes him bad at trading paint. He never often placed high, and that eventually got him fired for Billie Joe Blackrim, who all Delano has to learn about him is that he's a jerk cyclops. With being as interesting as Delano is, he made a great addition to the Stock Car Alliance's roster. James Cleanair Vitoline, a fuel additive vitamin company, provides fuel for older active cars. Sponsoring a race car seemed like a ''good way to get that message across to their costumers and they hired the right car for the job! Senior racer James Cleanair has been racing for twenty years and shows no signs of slowing down!'' Bruce Miller As a kid, he and his younger friend-for-life, Markus Krankzler, always wanted to be racers, and they both landed it at the same time following the retirements of Winford B. Rutherford and Lee Revkins. Although Bruce usually wins, they're both always good about it. Bruce hates all Next-Gen cars, and after he lost his place to Barry DePedal, he and Markus were both immediately accepted into the Stock Car Alliance, where now Bruce approaches next-gen cars before and after races and mocks them in many ways, such as by misinterpreting their last names, or just hitting them randomly, all while in clever disguise. Not a nice guy, is he? Eric Ismond Ismond is known best for the fact that he is the only stock car who had been learning to use a new Racing Simulator before Jackson Storm came along and made his mark. Unlucky for him, he didn't know that any next-gen cars would appear, and when they did, his sponsor didn't care at all about how much he improved, and without any chances, he was fired for Judd Shiftright. He joined the Alliance and helps the other cars train on the simulator for serious missions that Dud, Parker, and T.G. assign them to. Parker Brakeston Remember the 1989 Florida 500, when that 4 year kid went onto the track to "get a better look at the cars" and caused a caution? And the huge controversy surrounding security that followed? Well, that kid was Parker Brakeston. Several years later, he became a racer in the Piston Cup. When he was asked about the track incident and how it affected him, he said,"It didn't really affect most parts of my life, because not a lot of people knew that that kid was me. My good friends Floyd (Mulvihill), Murray (Clutchburn), And Ernie (Gearson) remember, and they were shocked to find out it was me. We joke around about it sometimes." Brakeston retired in 2017 after an amazing career in the middle of 2016 due to Storm potentially affecting his stats, and he now works as a daycare staff member in his hometown of Hubland, New Jersey. Floyd Mulvihill Several years ago, a graduated engineering student names Floyd Mulvihill put down his equipment and began to pursue his new interest: racing. He spent many years in the Junior Piston Cup before graduating to the Piston Cup in 2005, with varying levels of success. After the 2009 Los Angeles 500, he underwent surgery to switch his model in an effort to up his game. It worked, and he was much more competitive in races than he had been with his original 80s racing model. He retired mid-season 2016 due to the youngsters of the sport, and is now the fabricator for Team Gasprin. Leroy Thomason Leroy Thomason, the son of longtime CARCA competitor Mark Thomason originally raced as a substitute for Sidewall Shine's Slider Petrolski, who was injured earlier in the 2012 season. Slider announced his retirement just a few days before Sidewall Shine shut down due to slow business, and that left LeRoy without a sponsor for 2013. As it turned out, Misti Motorkrass was retiring too, and Rev N Go hired him as her replacement after seeing his talent all season. With them, he won 27 races and nearly won a championship in 2015, 2 points behind Lightning McQueen. After 2016, he retired due to the next gens proving very successful. He recently underwent an upgrade surgery in case anyone ever needs someone to substitute. Perry Traylor The only female stock car, Traylor is called the kindest, most caring car on the track, constantly giving up every chance she gets for others. She also thought that if Mater, a tow truck, was able to join a team of stunt jets, she could just slightly touch herself up and get some wings on her lower body, she could fly, and she could (But she isn't allowed to use any of it on the track)! This came in handy after Dud saw her crying in a corner, with her only saying that she was fired for the rude, selfish Biff Harding. She now always wears her wings and in the name of the Stock Car Alliance, flies into the speedway and troubles next-gen cars, mainly with what she calls her "Cupid Gun", despite how shy she really is. Rev Roadages No one lives up to their own name quite like Rev, who constantly appeals to the fans by revving atop his lungs. Placing averagely third in popularity contests only behind Lightning McQueen and Chip Gearings, the next-gens would leave a huge scratch on every fan of his' legacy. He was one of the few stock cars able to perform good enough to last even past the race where McQueen crashed and was put out for season, but then, Rev got the word he was fired in 2017 just because they liked next-gen hiree Zip Joltline's natural image better. Within very few races, they actually found that Rev's overall performance was far better than Zip's, but Vinyl Toupee wouldn't rehire him just because he wasn't next-gen. This only further sparked the Stock Car Alliance, which now had Rev in it. Dottie Vox Dottie's just that one little guy who can always keep a smile, even in the most competitive sport there is. Thus, he makes alot of friends and is very popular. It wouldn't be too long into his career when he finally made a great buddy with next-gen Tow Cap racer J.D. McPillar, who would often cooperate and try to make him place higher. Although Tow Cap was good with this, Retread was not, and they fired him just to end it. Vox didn't join the Alliance, and still watches races just hoping J.D. can end his disputes with his successor, Warren Angelwing. He still sometimes imagines what if he were the next-gen car and Warren were the stock car. Rex Revler In the 2009 season, young racer Sage VanDerSpin suffered an out-of-season wreck, and assigned a young Rex Revler to race for Gask-Its for the rest of the season. Afterwards, Rex performed so good that Sage stepped down and gave Rex his place. "The T-Rex", as he prefers to be called, was known for easily adapting to a wide variety of strategies to win, and what's funnier was, he would unleash a loud roar every time he crossed the finish line in 1st. He joined the Stock Car Alliance after he was fired in 2017, and now he uses his adaptability to think of strategies to get other cars to win! Darren Leadfoot Darren Leadfoot is known for his sudden last lap accelerations and amazing drafting skills. Because of this, he was able to stay in the Piston Cup for a very long time after Jackson Storm's debut, even sometimes beating top next-gens like Chase Racelott and Daniel Swervez, but never beating Jackson Storm. After the 2016 Los Angeles 500, his team owner fired him saying it wouldn't be safe for him to be on the track anymore. Leadfoot agreed and accepted the firing, but remains good friends with the team. He currently is getting upgrades so maybe he can sub for someone. Sheila iCar Sheila iCar is continuing the family tradition of racing for Apple as the lovely wife of former racer Mac iCar. She took over for him after he retired in 2009. She managed to take the Apple team to the top of the chart on multiple occasions, one being the 2016 Florida 500 in a photo finish with Bobby Swift. Despite the team's newly discovered success, they still don't really have the flashy colors many other racers do. She retired after 2016 in order to let her and Mac's son, Mike, have at it on the track. She, along with Mac, is currently is working with Apple to design Mike a simulator at the facility. Ponchy Wipeout Ponchy Wipeout was originally an actor for many shows and movies, the most popular being Highjinx, a show about 2 wisecracking police officers. He was working on the show when he was spotted and recruited to be a professional racer. He may have become a little less famous, but he's still very well known. He retired in 2016 to make way for the next-gens, and has since gone back to acting. Murray Clutchburn Murray Clutchburn, an Olympist turned professional racer, has been competing in the Piston Cup since 1985. He is commonly looked up to by many older athletes, because he shows that you don't always get washed up when you're old. He originally had an 80s racing model, but had surgery in 2011 in order to keep himself a strong competitor in the Piston Cup. He kept winning until mid-2016, when he retired due to all the young guns in the Piston Cup. He currently competes in superspeedway events in CARCA, with Peterson Trucking as a sponsor. His number is 45. Ernie Gearson Ernie Gearson remembers racing in the old days when the sport had no high-paying sponsors or squealing fans. He is the only stock car in the Piston Cup that got his start in the 1970s, when the Piston Cup was just reaching its golden era. He never wanted to stop racing, so, in 2009, he had surgery to enhance his body and make himself more competitive. He raced great until 2016, when the next gens showed up. He retired, knowing he would never win again. He currently competes in CARCA superspeedway events, with a new number, 7, and Alpha X-Terminators as a sponsor. Lightning McQueen Lightning is built for speed and has just two things on his mind: winning and the perks that come with it. In his fast- ''paced life he has little time for anything or anyone, but who needs friends when you've got a stadium full of fans.'To Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest race car, appearance is everything. Fans expect a celebrity like him to look great all the time: fresh, shiny, spotless! If only his fans could see him now.'Lightning McQueen's dream is to be sponsored by Dinoco Oil! In his daydreams he looks great with his new Dinoco blue paint job and his very own brand of Lightning McQueen racing tires complete with custom spinners. Hey, and why decide on either gold or silver spinners when you can have both?'The town fixed up Lightning McQueen just in time for a cruise down the strip, and Radiator Springs looks pretty cool on him. Then again, everything looks pretty cool under the glow of the neon on Route 66.'Could anything be more embarrassing than being splashed in the face with mud right in front of the girl of your dreams? I don't think so.'Could anything be more embarrassing than being splashed in the face with mud right in front of the girl of your dreams? Well, maybe being covered with leaves right after that. Yes, that would be more embarrassing...'After winning the Piston Cup and getting The King's coveted Dinoco Sponsorship, McQueen imagines a movie deal will be the next logical step. He sees himself doing action movies, with a hint of comedy, a touch of drama and a truck load of explosions.'Turning on dirt is not only harder than Lightning McQueen thought, it's also a lot more embarrassing.'Some lessons have to be learned the hard way. Turn right to go left sounds easy enough, but McQueen's finding out it's a lot more painful than it seems.'Lightning McQueen never stops for tires, even if it means driving right through them.'When you don't have a nose to win by, a tongue is the next best thing.'' Eldrich SweetTire Known as "Rich "N" Sweet", he is both rich and sweet. The "Sweet" part is all visual, but the "Rich" part is more than just that rich chocolate going down him. He's a multi-millionare living in a huge mansion in Miami, Florida, complete with paid dining and maid service, but never lets it get to his head on the track. He acts like he's just a usually poorly-performing racer who uses expensive candy-scented perfume to please fans. His money couldn't save him from being fired, and he joined the Alliance. Ralph Carlow Ralph Carlow is the little brother of the famous actor Jordan Carlow, and once appeared in the film Racing ''Hearts'' alongside his brother. Before, they had little respect for each other's careers. But now, they are always there for each other when they're doing their things, and love learning about each others jobs. In 2016, Ralph Carlow left the cup due to the young guns dominating, and currently runs superspeedway events in CARCA with 78 as his number and Powder Propellers as his sponsor. Dino Draftsky In 2006, when Dino Draftsky was just 11 years old, he participated in a contest where cars with little to no racing experience that were 10-20 years old would go onto Grandol Oil Co. Speedway for a 20 lap race, and Draftsky won. After this, he took to several short tracks and CARCA in order to make his way up to the Piston Cup, where, in 2013, he finally ended up after Kevin Shiftright retired from racing full time. Dino put some great finishes in his result book, including 2nd in the 2014 Florida 500. He retired in 2016 due to the next gens, and began racing superspeedways in CARCA with Air Hart as a sponsor and 17 as a number. Todd Marcus Todd Marcus, best known as the only race car from Dieselton, Alabama, and the only car to choose 123 as his car number because it's easy to remember, is a racer driven by Lightning McQueen to win a championship, which he has already done once, in 2012. The number 123 is in every part of his life, whether it's racing, his license plate, or his house number. It's also the number he has won with several times. He retired in 2016, but is willing to fill in for a team that's needs it, and willing to take opportunities to race part-time in lower series. Category:Blog posts